chromapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Movecraft Allowed Blocks
These blocks are allowed across all Movecraft. Please check craft pages for individual variation. Numbers listed are Minecraft ID numbers. Movecraft Classes Crafts will include all allowed blocks in their hierarchy. For example, the BigAirship includes allowed blocks that are common for all Movecraft, for all Flying Craft, for the class Airship, and any unique blocks specified on the BigAirship page, but does not include the blocks for the Airskiff or "fighter" class. * All Movecraft ** Water-Only craft *** (no subclasses currently) **** Raft **** SmallShip **** Ship **** MediumMerchant?? ** Flying craft *** Airskiffs ("Fighter") **** Airskiff **** BigAirskiff *** Airships **** LightAirship **** Airship **** BigAirship **** MegaAirship Allowed Blocks for all Movecraft * Wood Planks - 5 * Flowing Lava - 10 * Still Lava - 11 * Logs - 17 * Glass - 20 * Dispenser - 23 * Note Block - 25 * Bed - 26 * Sticky Piston - 29 * Piston - 33 * Wool - 35 * Gold Block - 41 * Double Stone Slab - 43 * Stone Slab - 44 * Bookshelf - 47 * Torch - 50 * Oak Wood Stair - 53 * Chest - 54 * Redstone Wire - 55 * Diamond Block - 57 * Crafting Table - 58 * Furnace - 61 * Burning Furnace - 62 * Standing Sign Block - 63 * Oak Door Block - 64 * Ladder - 65 * Wall-mounted Sign Block - 68 * Lever - 69 * Wooden Pressure Plate - 72 * Redstone Torch (off) - 75 * Redstone Torch (on) - 76 * Stone Button - 77 * Oak Fence - 85 * Cake Block - 92 * Redstone Repeater Block (off) - 93 * Redstone Repeater Block (on) - 94 * Stained Glass - 95 * Wooden Trapdoor - 96 * Iron Bars - 101 * Glass Pane - 102 * Oak Fence Gate - 107 * Nether Brick Fence - 113 * Brewing Stand - 117 * Cauldron - 118 * Redstone Lamp (inactive) - 123 * Redstone Lamp (active) - 124 * Double Wood Slab - 125 * Wood Slab - 126 * Ender Chest - 130 * Tripwire Hook - 131 * Emerald Block - 133 * Spruce Wood Stairs - 134 * Birch Wood Stairs - 135 * Beacon - 138 * Flower Pot - 140 * Wooden Button - 143 * Mob Head - 144 * Anvil - 145 * Trapped Chest - 146 * Weighted Pressure Plate (light) - 147 * Weighted Pressure Plate (heavy) - 148 * Redstone Comparator (inactive) - 149 * Redstone Comparator (active) - 150 * Daylight Sensor - 151 * Redstone Block - 152 * Hopper - 154 * Activator Rail - 157 * Carpet - 171 * Block of Coal - 173 Additional Allowed Blocks for Water-only craft * Piston Head - 34 * Iron Block - 42 * Obsidian - 49 * Stone Pressure Plate - 70 * Iron Door Block - 71 * Clay - 82 * Netherrack - 87 * Glowstone - 89 * Stone Brick - 98 * Stone Brick Stair - 109 * Nether Brick - 112 * Nether Brick Stair - 114 * Enchantment Table - 116 * Dragon Egg - 122 * Jungle Wood Stairs -136 * Cobblestone Wall - 139 * Quartz Block - 155 * Quartz Stairs - 156 * Dropper - 158 * Colored Hardened Clay - 159 * Hardened Clay - 172 Additional Allowed Blocks for All Flying craft * Flowing Water - 8 * Still Water - 9 Additional Allowed Blocks for Airskiff class * (Includes blocks for "All Flying Craft") * Monster Spawner - 52 Additional Allowed Blocks for Airship class * (Includes blocks for "All Flying Craft") * Piston Head - 34 * Iron Block - 42 * Obsidian - 49 * Stone Pressure Plate - 70 * Iron Door Block - 71 * Clay - 82 * Netherrack - 87 * Glowstone - 89 * Stone Brick - 98 * Stone Brick Stair - 109 * Nether Brick - 112 * Nether Brick Stair - 114 * Enchantment Table - 116 * Dragon Egg - 122 * Jungle Wood Stairs -136 * Cobblestone Wall - 139 * Quartz Block - 155 * Quartz Stairs - 156 * Dropper - 158 * Iron Trap Door - 167 * Hardened Clay - 172 * Spruce Fence Gate - 183 * Birch Fence Gate - 184 * Jungle Fence Gate - 185 * Dark Oak Fence Gate - 186 * Acacia Fence Gate - 187 * Spruce Fence - 188 * Birch Fence - 189 * Jungle Fence - 190 * Dark Oak Fence - 191 * Acacia Fence - 192 * Spruce Door Block - 193 * Birch Door Block - 194 * Jungle Door Block - 195 * Dark Oak Door Block - 196 * Acacia Door Block - 197 Again, please check craft pages for individual variation.